


Still of the Night

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S3 Neverland camp out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still of the Night

     Regina's eyes snapped open, not quite adjusting to the dark, at the sound of a sniffle and a stifled sob. The floor of the Neverland wilderness was hard against her hands as she pressed to sit up, listening intently to the dark.   
  
     "Regina?" It's Emma, because ' _oh no_ ,' and ' _of course,'_ and  _shit._ For a second, Regina wished she was just a little bit heavier of a sleeper.   
  
     "Is everything alright, Emma?"   
  
      Emma's eyes make out a Regina-shaped-shadow and of course nothing was alright, everything was a mess. She felt six again- quieting tears to not disturb her sleeping foster-family-of-the-week.   
  
     Spurred by Emma's silence, Regina conjured a fireball barely the size of her palm- to light some of the dark.   
  
    The sheen of Emma's cheeks disturbed her in a way that made Regina almost wish for dark again, but she just averted her eyes hastily.   
  
    "I'm uh- assuming I woke you? Sorry, um, about that." Unceremoniously, Emma sniffled into her knuckles in a way she thought probably sent even ex-queens recoiling. "You think we can save him, right? All of them, but like- Henry. He'll be okay, right?"  
  
   Again, a more-bitter Emma chided herself and that search for reassurance- from  _Regina_ , especially; that bit. And was funny for some reason. If anything was funny.   
  
    The fireball flickered at Henry's name, and then righted itself. Reminding them both, visually, of what was at stake.   
  
    "Of course, dear." But there was no venom in Regina's voice- speaking to Emma as much as herself. "Of course we'll get him back okay."  Seeing Emma lay back, Regina released a breath she hadn't meant to be keeping, and dimmed the light.  
  
    "Yeah, I know. Okay. Um, thanks, Regina. Just thanks. Goodnight."  
  
   Regina shut her eyes tight, willing herself to sleep, willing herself to not wonder where her son was laying down tonight. Willing herself to not remember the sound of Emma's sobs. 


End file.
